bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Dude, Where's My Bakugan?
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |season = Bakugan: New Vestroia |number = 17 |last = Show Me the Power! |next = Gone, Gone Bakugan |image = File: DudeWheresMyBakugan.jpg }} Dude, Where's My Bakugan? is the 17th episode of Bakugan: New Vestroia. It aired on August 29, 2009. Plot Dan is upset and depressed about losing Drago, but tries to move on, and think of ways to get him back: starting with all out intensive training. Meanwhile, on New Vestroia, Mylene wants to close the portal to keep Dan and the others on Earth, but Prince Hydron orders her not to so, as to allow Spectra and Gus time to return, which angers Mylene who greatly enjoys her new power. Apollonir states that they must retrieve Drago, as the Perfect Core is losing power and the other two Dimension Controllers are growing stronger. While training, Dan faints and develops a fever. He runs out into the park calling out to Drago lamenting over how he lost Drago. All of a sudden Apollonir shows up to retrieve Drago, but Dan regrets to inform him that he lost Drago. Apollonir is disappointed that Dan has given up so easily, and suggests that Drago is also upset at himself for losing the battle and letting Dan down. Dan wakes up with his fever broken to find that Apollonir has crossed over to Earth. Apollonir, linked to the Perfect Core like Drago is easily able to find Spectra and teleports everyone there. Dan demanded a rematch. Phantom accepts this to test Drago's power, but brings out Helios to test if Apollonir is worthy of fighting Vexos Dragonoid. Apollonir lectures Spectra on true Bakugan spirit, but Spectra believes that power is the only way to win and brings out his Bakugan Trap Metalfencer. However, Apollonir easily takes them both down in one hit. And finally he sends out Drago, but Dan is shocked to see his friend has been altered both in appearance and mind, all because it became evil obeying the orders of Spectra. Major events *Apollonir joins Dan to help him win back Drago. *Dan begins his rematch with Spectra, but the latter initially uses Helios instead of Drago. *Apollonir defeats Helios in the first round, so Spectra sends out Drago in the second. Featured Brawls Dan Kuso VS Spectra Phantom Round 1 *'Dan Life Force: 500 Points (100%)' *'Spectra Life Force: 500 Points (100%)' Battles Spectra throws his Gate Card and Viper Helios. (Power: 600 Gs) Dan throws out Apollonir. (Power: 500 Gs) Spectra activates the ability Maximum Quazar (Viper Helios: 600 - 900 Gs). Dan activates Neo Valute to nullify Maximum Quazar and bring Helios' Power Level to Apollonir's Base Level (Helios: 900 - 500 Gs). Dan activates Saiam Low to reduce the Power Level of Helios to 0 unless Spectra increases the G-Power. Metalfencer and Helios combine to form Battle Unit Mode, combining Power Levels in the process (Power: 400 Gs). Spectra activates the ability Red Valkyrie (Battle Unit Mode: 400 - 600 - 800 Gs). Dan activates Neo Valute to nullify Red Valkyrie and bring Battle Unit Mode's Power Level to Apollonir's Base Level (Battle Unit Mode: 900 - 500 Gs). Dan activates Maximum Pyrus (Apollonir: 500 - 700 Gs). Battle Unit Mode gets wiped out by Apollonir's flame breath attack. Spectra Life Force: 300 Points (60%) Dan wins this round. Round 2 *'Dan Life Force: 500 Points (100%)' *'Spectra Life Force: 300 Points (60%)' Battle Dan throws his Gate Card and Apollonir. (Power: 500 Gs) Spectra throws out Vexos Dragonoid (Power: 400 Gs). The Brawl continues in Gone, Gone Bakugan. Bakugan Debuts * Vexos Dragonoid Bakugan Seen * Apollonir * Vexos Dragonoid * Viper Helios Bakugan Trap Seen * Metalfencer Trivia *This is the only time that a Legendary Soldier has been used by an actual brawler other than illusionary ones. *The episode's name is a pun to Ashton Kutcher's movie, Dude, Where's My Car. *In the English version of this episode there was a dubbing error, when Spectra threw Helios he shouted Haos Helios. Video English Japanese de:Wo ist mein Bakugan Category:Bakugan New Vestroia Episodes